Love is like the wind
by rvw
Summary: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl called Santana Lopez. Once upon a time there was a girl called Brittany Pierce. Once upon a time there was the biggest love of all times. A love stronger than everything. A love more beautiful than a love song. A love more beautiful than a love movie. A real love. Because what it's life without love? Love is like oxygen, love is like water, love is a many splendored thing, without love, we can't survive. Love lifts us up where we belong. And that's what those two girls did. They loved each other. More than anything. Soulmates they say. And they are right.

Santana Lopez is the hottest girl on Audry College. And so is her boyfriend. The perfect couple.

She has incredible brown eyes, a soft caramel skin and a smile that can light up a whole city. Her laugh is contagious and her voice, oh her voice, when she sings she let out an energy that make everybody fall in love.

And then there's Sebastian Smythe, the guy that every girl dreams about. Thanks to his beautiful shining eyes and his super attractive smile this boy runs the college. He's adored by the girls and friendly with all the guys. He's a star. And his voice is amazing too.

Actually, their voices brought them together.

They met on a karaoke bar. Santana was there with some friends and Sebastian had gone out on a date with some girl.

When Sebastian walk on the stage to sing some song for the girl he was with, Santana couldn't stop staring at him and invited herself to the stage. Although Sebastian was confused at first, he couldn't help smiling and they sang together. It was love at first sight.

The date with the girl ended fast, and they spent the night talking to each other, forgetting everyone else in the room. It's like they were alone.

Now here they are. It's been a year and they have been becoming even more closer as the time goes by.

They spent most of their time together, and they already share a place (with another friend of course, Santana's mom would never allowed her to share a place only with her boyfriend).

And every day they look even cuter that they used to. They are perfect. Their relationship is admired for their friends. Everybody wants to have a love like this.

Even Brittany S. Pierce.


	2. Lady and the Tramp

_Hey, so here it is, a new chapter. Hope you like it. Review :)_

**..**.**..*..**

"Hey babe, what's up?" Sebastian said with a grin when he reached Santana who was leaving her English class.

When she saw him her smile grew bigger and he leaned on to kiss her on the lips giving her a small hug at the same time.

"Hey, I missed you" she said.

"I missed you too. So, what are you up to? Want to go have lunch? I pay!" He said while he grabbed her hand.

"Sure. But since you're paying, let's go to somewhere expensive."

Sebastian looked at her with a suspicious funny face and she punched him softly on the arm letting a small laugh escape from her mouth.

"Fine! But just because you're too hot for me to deny anything to you!"

"I can deal with that."

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked looking very seriously at her.

"Well, you're paying, you choose."

A big smile crossed on Sebastian's face.

"What about _La Fortuna_? I heard they do an awesome spaghetti. We can share like the dogs did on Lady and the Tramp. What do you think? Wanna share spaghetti with me?"  
They looked at each other and they both laugh.

It was amazing how too people could have a relationship like that. They felt so good together. It was so right.

"How could I refuse an invitation like that? Let's go, I'm starving."

Without saying anything Sebastian turned around, grabbed her and started spinning around.

"You make me so happy. I don't know what I would do without you"

Then he kissed her. The kiss wasn't long but it was sweet. Like all their other kisses. Just sweet.

**..**..**..**

"Britt, hurry up, we're late!" Artie screamed outside of the bathroom.

"Just a minute" Someone answered.

"You have been standing there at almost thirty minutes. We're gonna be late for lunch. I have reservations and it was so hard for me to get them. C'mon, fast!"

"Chill out, I'm ready"  
Suddenly, a tall girl left the bathroom. She was wearing some black jeans and a yellow shirt. Her hair, blond as well, was trapped on a ponytail and her blue eyes were painted with a soft blue paint.

"All this time and you're looking like this? You got to be kidding me. C'mon, let's go."

The guy, Artie, was a small and weird guy with Harry Potter glasses and brown hair. Also, he was in a wheelchair and he looked like he has just came out from a Super Mario game.

"Sorry honey, I'll make it up to you. So, where are you taking me?" She asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I was thinking on going to _La Fortuna_ but thanks to you we are late. We'll go there, but if they don't let us in, you're going to bring me back here and you're going to make me dinner, 'cause I did all I could to give us a good date and you spend half an hour on the bathroom doing a stupid ponytail." He said angrily.  
Artie wasn't used to wait. He was used to have everything as he wanted.

Since he was a little kid his parents had spoiled him. Maybe because they felt bad about themselves for having a incapacitated son. Maybe they thought that if they gave him everything they had, he wouldn't feel as revolted as he was. Maybe he wouldn't blame them for what he was. For not being able to run, to play, to dance.

But the truth is that Artie was one of the richest guys on all college. Even though he didn't had the best scores on high school, he still achieved to enter one of the best colleges in the country. And he was popular. Everybody knew him. "Artie Abrams, the Rolling Money". He didn't have a lot of friends though. He's personality wasn't the best. However, he had Brittany. They met on their last year on High School and they have been together since then. When Artie asked her out she didn't pretend to accept her, but she felt bad on saying no, so they went and actually had a lot of fun. They were cute. Different, but cute.

But lately, things weren't like they used to be. Artie was different. Or maybe Brittany was different. Sometimes she thought about how her life would have been if she hasn't met Artie.

She definitely wasn't going to be on this college. It was too expensive to her. She tried to win a scholar ship but soon she realized that scholar ships weren't given to dance students. So Artie help her pay the college. She was eternally grateful to him because of that. So she couldn't leave him.

"I'm really really sorry babe. I'm sure we still have the reservations. Let's go…"

She leaned on and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

It didn't feel right. But she loved him. Or so she thought.

**..**..**..**

"Ladies first" Sebastian said when they arrived to _La Fortuna_. A tall guy opened the restaurant door for them, and Sebastian, as always was a gentleman, giving his woman the treatment she deserved.

"You are such a dork" Santana said laughing.

"Good evening. Do you have reservations?" The restaurant employee looked at them and they both stared at each other.

They didn't have reservations. They didn't even know that they needed one.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian started saying very politely "We're news here, we didn't knew it was needed a reservation. Couldn't you get us a small table? Please? I can't let this princess starving.."

"Ok" The woman said giving them a funny face "I'll see what I can do" After that, she disappeared inside the restaurant.

"Oh my god" Santana started saying not being able to contain the laugh "You should be a politician. You are so good at this"

"Please, tell me something I'm not good at" Sebastian answered with a smirk which made Santana laugh.

Suddenly the woman appeared again.

"Well, there's a free table over there. It was reserved, but the person who reserved it didn't appear, so it's your table now." The woman said politely.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You're incredible!" Sebastian honestly said.

"It was my pleasure" The woman simply answered. Then she turned around to Santana "Keep him. You won't find better."

"I know" she laugh nervously. "Thank you!"

When they got to the table, Sebastian pulled Santana a chair which made her blush.

"Honestly, you are such a dork"

"I know, but that's because I love you."

***..***.***.**.

"What do you mean by our table is taken? Didn't you listen to yourself? You're saying that my table is taken? It's my table, mine!" Artie shouted to the woman in _La Fortuna_ reception.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. It's on the regulation that we can only wait 1 hour. If the person doesn't appear we have no obligation to keep the table." The woman answered clearly incommoded.

"Find me a new table now! It's not my fault that you have no organization. I want a new table and I want it now" Artie continued screaming to the woman.

Beside him, was Brittany, with a confused and ashamed face.

"Honey, c'mon, it's not her fault. Let's go home, I'll prepare us something, please." Brittany started saying softly putting Artie's hands in hers.  
"No, I'm here, now I'm going to eat here. Get me a table right now."

"Sir, please calm down" The woman said starting to feel afraid.

"I want to speak with the manager right now!"

"I'm afraid he's not here. I'm sorry, you will have to come back later."

"Oh hell I'll come back here. I will never come here again. Have a good day!"

Then he started rolling away, but only after he punched the little counter the woman was in.

"Baby, slow down, don't run away from me" Brittany started screaming and chasing him.

"This is your fault!"  
"I know, I'm so sorry…." Brittany answered with her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I don't want to year your sorrow. Take me home now."

And she did it. They were going home.


End file.
